Sledge
Sledge is "a massive brute"Guardian Angel and the leader of the bandits in the Arid Badlands. He is the primary antagonist for a series of missions that bar access to the Dahl Headlands and his death is one of the last tasks undertaken in the Arid Badlands. Background Something was discovered at Headstone Mine and the find was hastily covered up. Soon after the rumoured discovery, many of the workers in that area mutated radically, some becoming insane with an obsession for the Vault, some becoming stunted midgets, and others growing into gross monstrosities. Sledge emerged from these former convict workers to take charge and create his own little bandit empire. Leader of a Barove Tribe, Sledge is blunt and uncreative - When he named his iconic weapon, he simply called it "Hammer". What he lacks in brainpower he makes up for with brute strength and a high tolerance for pain. His namesake sledgehammer sends painful shock waves that keep foes at a distance and can make hard work of melee assaults on Sledge. Involvement According to the Guardian Angel; "Sledge is a bad man, who has done terrible things to the people of Fyrestone." The Guardian Angel also claims that Sledge possesses something important that must be recovered from him. A series of missions will set the player on a path to penetrate Sledge's operation and ultimately kill Sledge himself. According to Dr. Zed Sledge skinned the entire family of Shep Sanders and built a tent of of them It is revealed in one of the missions in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx that some midgets later revive Sledge. The experiment proves to be only a partial success and Sledge goes berserk. He comes to be known as Motorhead. Related Missions * Sledge: Meet Shep * Sledge: The Mine Key * Sledge: To The Safe House * Sledge: Battle For The Badlands Strategy General Strategy * Shock damage is especially useful in taking down Sledge's powerful shield. * After the fight begins, bandits will spawn from both sides of the room. Some may be useful to leave alive as a means to gain a Second Wind. * Sledge has two main attacks; Sledge's Shotgun and Sledge's Hammer. His shotgun has a very poor accuracy but a high damage and wide spread. The hammer has high direct damage and sends out a shock wave when hitting the ground. The shock wave is an area of effect attack that will damage and knock enemies back. * Sledge will try to move into melee range throughout the entire fight. It is recommended that players avoid close contact, instead moving and placing obstacles between the character and Sledge. In some cases it may be preferable to risk close contact briefly in order to escape, than allow a character to be backed into in a corner. * Rapid-fire attacks from Combat Rifles or SMGs are useful in chipping away at Sledge's health, wearing down his life while preventing his shield from regenerating. * Sledge is slow moving enough to allow the players to attack the psychos or bandits - this is recommended, lest your shield be damaged before Sledge can attack. *The design of the room is such that characters can loop around a large physical barrier on the right hand side after entering. This obstruction will allow some opportunity to recharge depleted shields before the attack is resumed. * Critical hits can aid the speed at which Sledge can be taken down, however Sledge's only critical hit location is the red glass on his welder's helmet, making this a more difficult proposition for this boss. Isolated Tactics * Berserkers should avoid confronting Sledge with their Berserk melee attacks, although the skill is still quite useful for its healing properties. For characters with high health and shield power however, this can work as an effective finishing move. Two berserkers working together can also pummel him down in short order, without having to worry about much retaliation as he is constantly knocked around. * Roland's Scorpio Turret can present a useful diversion, especially when empowered by a Shock Artifact. As the turret shoots Sledge, he will often pay more attention to the turret than the soldier. * One or two shock grenades will take down his shields right away. * It's possible to lure Sledge out of his arena through the doors but it is tricky. Once he is out, attackers can sit safely at the other end of the hall (near the vending machines) and kill him from there. * It is possible to get Sledge's left arm to stick out the right hand door by opening the door and luring him towards it so he hammer-strikes as it closes. Once this is achieved, a high powered incendiary weapon can be used to attack his forearm, setting him on fire. Notes * After the fight, a new door in the east wall opens to provide a shortcut that bypasses most of the return journey back through Headstone Mine. *Sledge will drop Sledge's Shotgun when killed. Sledge's Shotgun is of purple rarity, very powerful but very inaccurate with an accuracy rating of 0.00. * It is possible to bug sledge by making him stop and use only his hammer when he tries to go up one of the small stairs to the left. Players wait until he's on his way up and then get close without going to his height. He will remain still and try use to his hammer. Quotes *''"You must be bounty hunter! I will punish you!"'' *''"Stupid bounty hunter... killed Sledge"'' (upon dying) *''"You stupid! Sledge too smart for you!"'' *''"Sledge have idea! Idea say kill them all!"'' *''"The Burning lets you know it's Working!"'' *''"Kill Sledge's men make Sledge angry! ARRRG!"'' *"I will crush you like... crush you style!" *''"Now, death come for you... from Sledge! Heheh"'' *''"Sledge give little one BIG Death!"'' *''"Oh... that doesn't feel good"'' (upon dying) References See Also Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Human Category:Bandits